Aqua
by Arya Jackson
Summary: La admiración puede conducir a muchas cosas... Ventus es un chico facinado por la natacion que ha etrenado por años y busca llegar hasta la cima. Terra un campeón en natacion y un idolo para Ventus. Ambos se conocen dentro del agua donde sus sueños los llevan hacia un mismo camino... Terra x Ventus


Cuando te sumerges en el agua, los movimientos se convierten en ondas, energía. Cuando flotas en el agua, esta suprime los sonidos del mundo y los convierte en silencio...

Dentro del agua soy una persona diferente, el mundo deja de importarme. Dejo que lle lleve dentro de ella hasta el final. Ella permite que me sumerja y continue. Sueño con la meta. Pero tambien con esa pacifica y cálida tranquilidad. Para mi me es mas natural estar dentro del agua... que estar en la tierra... Soy parte de ella... Si pudiera me uniria a ella...

-Ven...Ventus... ¿Ventus?...- la voz del chico resonaba desde la orilla de la picina que en el agua se escuchaba como un lejano eco resonante. El buscado emergio del agua. Al salir respiro hondo.

-¡Ah. Roxas ¡saliste antes .

-Ya sabes. El novio de Sora esta allá arriba.- Señalo el segundo piso con el dedo indice- dice que quería venir a verlo.

-Vaya, le interesa mas su novio que su hermano mayor.

-Jaja déjalo de pequeño siempre estuvo apegado a nosotros dos. Ya era hora de que se juntara con alguien mas.

Los gemelos rubios; Roxas y Ventus. Ambos idénticos casi en todo: rubios, delgados de mediana estatura, piel pálida, de rasgos afilados y casi con los mismos gustos solo que sus ojos eran de diferente defecto. Los de Ventus eran verdes mientras que los de Roxas eran azules al igual que los de su hermano menor Sora. Un chico castaño simpático idéntico a sus hermanos gemelos.

-Dime ¿No te da miedo ahogarte ahí abajo?- Le pregunto Roxas

- Vamos ¿Por quién me tomas? Estas viendo al campeón de la natación hermano. Podría vivir bajo el agua si así lo deseara.

- ¿Y perder a mi hermano? No gracias. Bueno Sora y yo nos vamos. No tardes mucho saliendo de la clase. Te esperamos para el almuerzo.

-Claro con cuidado.

Los tres hermanos siempre iban al gimnasio los lunes miércoles viernes y sábado mientras estaban de vacaciones. Roxas a boxeo. Sora a pesas con su novio Rikku y Ventus a natación. Desde pequeño siempre fue increíblemente habilidoso para el deporte acuático. Adoraba estar en el agua. Pero por la escuela se le dificultaba ir asi que dejo de ir un par de años hasta que regreso. Había perdido forma. Pero lo que bien se aprende... nunca se olvida...

- Muy bien chicos. Los del primer carril quiero que comiencen a practicar lo básico acaban de empezar y no quiero ahogados. Los del segundo ¡Quiero velocidad! Ya no necesitan la técnica. ¡30 minutos sin descansar estilo mariposa¡ Los del tercero lo mismo pero invertido. Quiero técnica chicos mucha técnica. Deben dominarla. 30 minutos estilo libre. Lento quiero los brazos estirados así como las piernas respiren por el costado y saquen el aire por la nariz ¿Entendido?- El entrenador de natación era algo estricto pero simpático un gran campeón que gano las nacionales hace algunos años. El campeón mas joven del pais.

Ventus pertenecía al tercer carril. Y aun asi era el lider del grupo. El mas rapido y con la mejor tecnica. Pero a pesar de ser el lider de aquel grupo aun le faltaba un poco para llegar al siguiente nivel. Eso le frustraba al nadar. Sus brazadas se hacían fuertes y no perdian el estilo. Su rapidez aumentaba. Pero se hacían asi por como se sentia. Quería llegar mas alto. Llegar hasta la cima. Y habia algo que motivaba y a la vez le causaba algo de frustración a si mismo. Mas bien alguien... Ya llevaban 15 minutos de práctica en ese estilo y Ventus por lo menos llevaba 8 vueltas a la piscina. Se detuvo a descansar en la orilla cuando escucho algo de barullo.

-Vamos hijo. Ya perdiste 15 minutos de la clase.

-Jaja si entrenador disculpe. El tranvía siempre se tarda.

-O el que se tarda en despertar es otro.- la mayoría del grupo de comenzó a reir incluyendo el recién llegado. El nadador estrella. El líder del segundo carril. Terra. Un chico indudablemente atractivo. De piel tostada y ojos azules claros. Fornido alto y de cabello castaño. Por supuesto eso era lo que menos le importaba... almenos en ese momento... Ventus lo admiraba. Era un nadador nato, su velocidad y técnica eran increíbles y notables. Era su meta y no se habian dirigido si quiera un buenos días. Aprovecho el pequeño descanso que tomo para observarlo como lo había hecho desde que llego a la clase. El castaño entro al agua y estiro un poco los brazos. Se dio cuenta del estilo que practicaban sus compañeros de carril y comenzó a nadar; tomo impulso y se sumergió en el agua hasta llegar casi a la mitad y emergió sacando los brazos totalmente estirados haciendo una brazada de mariposa perfecta. Al hacer esto avanzaba rápidamente mientras repetía la técnico. Dio una vuelta de campana para sumergirse u emerger otra vez. Ventus se fascinaba al verlo. Su estilo tan limpio y veloz. La fuerza de su cuerpo y su talento natural. Todas las clases era asi. Quería aprender de el. Llegar a ser como el y el rubio no era nada orgulloso ni mucho menos. Al terminar la clase y haberse duchado noto que Terra ya se había ido y salió corriendo para ver si aun estaba. Ya si fue. Estaba enfrente de un expendedor de bebidas riendo con un chico de cabello negro y mas bajo que el. Se puso nervioso y los brazos le temblaron. Su pulso se acelero asi como sus latidos. El pelinegro se despidió y se fue dejando al moreno solo bebiendo su jugo. Volteo y noto la presencia del rubio ahí parado temblado. Chocaron sus miradas y un impulso de presión le obligo a gritar.

-¡Terra!- su voz sonaba fuerte pero con algo de nerviosismo acentuado. Terra lo miro fijamente con curiosidad y le sonrió.

-¡Hola!

-Am... yo... bueno yo... lo...

-¿Mmm?

-! Yo lo admiro mucho Terra! Es impresionante y siempre que nada me deja con la boca abierta. Es un increíble líder... - se percato de lo que decía y sus pálidas mejillas se tornaron carmesí intenso. El nerviosismo y la vergüenza lo invadieron.- Discúlpeme tengo que irme ¡Adios!

Ahora el boquiabierto era el castaño. Lo dejo sin palabras y con un leve sonrojo.

- Eso fue... ¿Una confesión?


End file.
